


Nightmare

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [13]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Gen, Mars, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set while Schwarz are on Mars, after Schuldig was shot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Schwarz are on Mars, after Schuldig was shot.

Nagi woke, his heart pounding. He looked around, but no one stirred. Perhaps he hadn't been too noisy. The scene replayed in his mind, the shot deafening, Schuldig falling to the ground. In his dream it was not Schuldig who fell. The image of Crawford's spectacles lying broken in the dust haunted him.

He sat up and glanced across the fire, seeing Crawford sitting on watch; he looked tired and unhappy. Taking his blankets, Nagi went over. Wordlessly, Crawford held him close. Nagi sighed, reassured to hear his strong heartbeat, and shut his eyes.

He didn't wake again till morning.


End file.
